


Morning Rush

by LadyDrace



Series: Mundane Series [6]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Domestic, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-11
Updated: 2012-08-11
Packaged: 2017-11-11 22:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble (100 words) about Julian being late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Rush

“Sisko's going to kill me!”  
  
Handing Julian a comb and plucking the empty cup of tea from the doctor's fingers, Garak protested mildly:

“He will not. You're not the first person to be late for his tedious staff meetings.”

Combing his hair frantically and toeing on a boot at the same time, Julian hissed:

“But he will definitely deliver his fatherly sermon about keeping time.”

Catching the comb flying towards him, Garak smirked:

“Well, I do hope this morning's pleasures make up for that.”

His only reply was a snort and a quick kiss before the door closed behind Julian.


End file.
